


First Night

by Writingwife83



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Married Couple, Retirement, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: Kissing prompt: locations- under the stars. Reason- no reason at all.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59
Collections: Wifey’s Sherlolly Prompts





	First Night

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt, anon!

The crickets were almost deafening, Molly thought to herself with a chuckle as she stepped out the back kitchen door. That might help counteract the lack of London noise. 

She stood on the stone patio, wrapping the wool dressing gown more snuggly around herself as she tilted her head upward and stared into the dark and shimmering night sky. It was less than a minute later that she heard the door open again.

“Oh, hi,” Molly said, turning and seeing Sherlock step outside as well. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

He ran fingers through his slightly rumpled hair. “Pff, you think I was actually asleep? It’s too bloody quiet.”

Molly laughed aloud. “It was your idea to retire in the country, you silly man!”

“An idea which I stand by, but I admit it’ll take some time to get used to the quiet.”

She tilted her head up, gazing at his profile. “And the boredom?”

Sherlock pursed his lips before giving her a little smirk. “While living with you? Impossible. Especially because you’re writing research papers with the local university, so I’m sure I’ll have plenty to occupy my mind.”

“Still such a smooth talker,” she teased gently.

Molly returned her gaze to the night sky again, murmuring, “I don’t think I’ve seen a sky like this since I was a little girl.”

“I’m no astronomy expert, Molly, but I can say with confidence that you’ve always been looking at the same sky.”

She snorted. “You know what I mean. The sky is so deep and dark, and the stars are so very bright and sparkly, and my goodness the moon looks like a spotlight! I could stare at it forever.”

She didn’t even notice Sherlock leaning over until his lips were pressed to hers, warm and tender. He pulled back, giving her a soft smile that made her cheeks feel warm, even after all these years.

“What was that for?” Molly whispered.

He shrugged, draping an arm over her shoulders and tugging her in against his side. “Because I can, I suppose.”

“Yes you can,” she agreed, grinning up at him as her arm encircled his waist. “You absolutely can any time you like.”

His brows lifted, glancing down at her. “In that case, perhaps we should go back to bed again and get back to  _ not sleeping _ .”

Molly laughed, giving his chest a little smack. “Oh is this why you bothered to come downstairs and find me? The truth comes out!”

“Well, after all, it is our first night here. It only seems right.”

“I suppose I’m not completely opposed to the idea. But keep in mind we’ve been moving and unpacking today, so don’t expect too much,” Molly said with a little sigh as they turned and started back to the cottage. “I’m not as young as I used to be, unfortunately.”

“I would argue that age has nothing to do with it, Mrs. Holmes,” Sherlock murmured as they stepped back inside and he wrapped his arms around her. “Not unlike your observations of this night sky, you have only gotten more brilliant and more beautiful, and I too could stare at you forever.”

Molly reached behind her, hurrying to shut and lock their door as she gave him a wide smile and shoved him through the kitchen and toward the stairs.

“Suddenly, Mr. Holmes, I am much more than not opposed to this idea!” 


End file.
